


Like The Movies

by Just_East



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, again too much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head says I had him. My heart says she’s still out there, waiting for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Movies

Why hadn’t it been like the movies?

All love and beauty and pain and sorrow and intense feeling.

Why did we only have two tearful partings?

Why couldn’t I hold onto that feeling?

Why can’t I cry?

All around me, are those desperate for love, desperate to find those who complete them.

My head and my heart are divided.

My head says I had him. My heart says she’s still out there, waiting for me.

Why can’t I cry?

Am I so dull to every emotion that I can’t cry? Why does everything feel blurry and artificial?

Am I crazy? Or am I just faking it?

Is there a line crossed when you can no longer tell?

Why couldn’t I hold on? Why can’t I breathe?

This feeling, it’s heavy, but it is not sorrow or happiness, is it not light but it is not overwhelmingly dark.

It’s just heavy.

Just there.

Just fucking there.

My head, they whisper “You had your chance. And you fucked up. Deal with it.”

Oh how badly I want someone to prove me wrong.

My heart, it argues “True love never dies, it was never real, it was only there to teach you a lesson.”

But fuck, does it matter now? I can’t go back.

All I want is for someone to be here to hold me.

Someone to smile at me, only at me, and tell me they’re there.

But you had that, they say in my head.

But it wasn’t right.

Then what is right?


End file.
